


Inducing Amnesia

by peachkona



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkona/pseuds/peachkona
Summary: Luz returns to the Boiling Isles with Amnesia.Will they reconcile?
Relationships: Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing in general, or even writing angst but I was bored and decided I need some Lumity angst in my life so enjoy!

Amity breathed, slowly taking in the environment of the Market, she was at the owl lady's stall with Gus and Willow. Willow and Gus were chatting to Eda and King. It felt strange not seeing Luz hanging around at the stall with them. It had been two years since Luz left the Boiling Isles after defeating Emperor Belos. After defeating Belos, Luz had disappeared immediately, without any goodbyes, without a trace. Everyone assumed that Luz didn't want to be in the Boiling Isles anymore and that it was too much for her so she left through the portal that Belos had re-built. No one could access the portal since it crumbled after Luz left, not even Eda.

Over the two years, Amity had grown closer to Willow and Gus, growing apart from Boscha and her former friends. Her heart ached at the thought of Luz. She thought that Luz would at least leave with a note or anything, but she left the Boiling Isles just as quick as she came.  
She had spent countless nights, staying awake, and wondering how everyone felt about her absence, no one talked about it - it was like taboo. Willow talked about Luz after she left, but only for a few weeks, she eventually stopped talking about Luz. It's like Luz was never really here. Luz didn't send any letters or texts to Amity over the two years, Amity assumed that Luz wanted nothing to do with her.

Amity remembered all the times she and Luz would walk in the market, holding hands and giggling at Luz's puns. They would talk about various things about the human world and how things worked there, Amity would watch Luz ramble about the human world, a soft smile forming on her face as she watched the girl wildly gesture as she spoke. They had been dating for a while, Amity was the first to confess. She confessed under the infamous Grom tree.

"Alright Kiddos, I think it's time to wrap up for the day." Eda clapped her hands together, snapping Amity out of her thoughts as she turned her attention to the witch.  
"I and King are gonna go back to the owl house for the day, you kids be careful now." Eda waved at us and packed away the stall and hopped on the staff to fly away home.  
Willow and Gus both agreed they had enough of wandering about and left, saying their byes to Amity.  
"See you tomorrow Amity!" Gus waved as he walked away with Willow. Amity waved back, a soft smile on her face, she headed the opposite direction.  
She began walking home, her black sneakers hitting the floor every time she took a step forward, her hands fiddling with the hem of her olive green sweater. She briefly ran a hand through her brown hair. Amity hated the green hair she previously had, she was only dying it under her parent's orders. Eventually, she grew tired and dyed it brown, refusing to follow their orders anymore. Her siblings, on the other hand, kept it green since they liked it anyway.

She sharply inhaled as she entered her house, the thud of her sneakers hitting the wooden floors as she entered, closing the door behind her.  
"Heya Mittens!" Her siblings shouted from the kitchen.  
" I told you, stop calling me that! " she retorted, stomping up the stairs.

She entered her room and kicked off her sneakers, flopping onto the bed. She thought about her Abomination's class and the homework she had to hand in tomorrow. With Hexside on her mind, she slowly drifted to sleep as the night sky grew darker.

The next day, Amity got up and dressed in her usual Hexside uniform, ate breakfast with her siblings, and left the house. She clutched her books against her body as she made her way to Hexside. The trees swayed due to the gentle breeze, her brown hair was getting tousled from the wind. She groaned and cursed the boiling isles as she fixed her hair.

Suddenly, her ears perked up as she noticed a distinct thumping sound from a distance, she looked over to the direction of the sound. Nothing usually happens around this part of the woods so she was curious. Her eyebrows furrowed as she walked deeper into the woods, following the mysterious thumping sound.

Eventually, when she came across someone, Amity groaned, she had no patience to be dealing with anyone in the early hours of the morning.  
"Can you keep it down or whatever? It's pretty rude to-" Amity was cut short as the mysterious person turned around.

She gasped softly, her golden eyes met with those familiar brown eyes. She glanced up and down at the person, their warm skin, their messy brown hair. They were wearing a mustard yellow flannel along with some black jeans. The two looked at each other in silence, the other girl looked like she was a deer in headlights.

"Luz Noceda." Amity breathed, dropping her books before stepping closer to the other girl. She didn't know how to feel, Happy? Anger? She had so many questions.  
"What gives you the right to turn up here after two years?" she glared at Luz, awaiting her response.

"I- this door took me here? How do you know my name?" Luz asked, crossing her arms, her black boots shuffling the floor.

Amity furrowed her eyebrows at Luz's reaction.  
"Aren't you happy to see me? It's been two years!" Amity threw her hands up, exasperated.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Luz looked at the girl, before continuing,  
" Or what this place is. " she added.

Amity's heart sank. She couldn't believe Luz was pulling pranks on her.  
"Luz I'm serious! Enough with the games." Amity huffed

"I'm serious too, I don't know shit about anything." Luz cursed and looked at the brown-haired girl.  
Amity was stunned, Luz never usually cursed.  
"I- I'm taking you to Eda. You need to see her at least." Amity quickly spoke as she grabbed Luz's wrist and dragged her along to the owl house.

"Hey, get off!" Luz shook her hand to free herself from Amity's grasp.  
"I'll just follow you or whatever, don't get grabby." Luz sighed.  
Amity bit her lip and nodded, motioning for Luz to follow her. This felt strange - The Luz she knew two years ago wasn't like this- Luz had certainly changed, she was more… bitter and snarky.  
They walked together in silence, Amity occasionally glancing at Luz and taking in her features, she looked very different. Her hair had grown into a mullet, her pierced ears no longer had the black round studs but she had small silver hoops in place.

"What are you staring at?" Luz grumbled, snapping Amity out of her thoughts.  
"Uh- Nothing. Sorry." She apologized.  
Her heart sank once again, why was Luz so mean to her?

"What is this place anyway?" Luz questioned

"The Boiling Isles, I thought you'd know. " Amity answered

"Why do you act like you know me? Or like I've been here before?" Luz questioned again.

"Because I do, and because you have, you vanished two years ago after defeating Belos"  
Amity sighed, remembering that Luz left, without a goodbye. Amity wasn't okay for a while after that.

"Two years ago? No- I was at a summer camp for months so I couldn't have been anywhere else. " Luz shook her head furrowing her eyebrows as she clutched her yellow flannel.

They both questioned each other as they walked towards the Owl House.

"Hoot! If it isn't the one and only, Luz! I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea-" Hooty interrupted their conversation as they approached the house, he was cut off by Luz.

"Wow. You're annoying." Luz winced at the sound of his voice before looking at Amity. Amity shrugged as Hooty reassured himself and opened the door.

King was in the living room, he perked up at the sight of Luz and squealed, Luz's eyes widening as he sprinted towards her and hugged her tightly.  
"Luz! I thought you'd never come back, I missed you, We have so much-" King rambled but was cut off by Luz once again.

"Woah Woah, you need to calm down. Are you a dog or something?" Luz rolled her eyes as she grabbed King and shoved him to the side.

The grey-haired woman peeked from the corner, upon seeing Luz she smiled brightly and stepped forward, opening her arms.  
"Hey Kiddo, welcome back, thought you'd never return." Eda chuckled.  
"Uh.. sure, thanks. " Luz crossed her arms.  
Eda frowned, noticing her change in behavior.

"So, Luz here claims to not know anything about being here or anyone. " Amity eyed Luz. Quite unsettled by her presence.

"Luz defeated Belos and left, I'm assuming you don't want anything to do with the Boiling Isles after that huh?" Eda looked at Luz, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Seriously, I don't know what this place is or what anyone is. This place is weird?" Luz raised her brows and walked around the room, eyeing the furniture.  
"I'd remember being here, or anyone- It's very... unusual compared to my hometown," she stated

Eda squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of it all. Amity could see her trying to figure out the cause of the problem, Eda's eyes flickered back and forth as she racked her brain for answers.

"It's possible that Belos may have cursed you with amnesia, as far I know- there's no cure for it and that explains why you don't remember being here or anyone." she stroked her chin.

Amity's heart sank. She didn't want Luz to forget her. _There was no way the girl she used to date had amnesia._

" Belos? Cursing me with amnesia? Seriously why is this dude so important?" Luz grumbled before flopping on the sofa.

"Anyway I don't have time for this, can someone wake me up now or something? I wanna go home. " Luz raised her brow, motioning her hands.

"Uh, you're in another dimension, kid. I don't think sending you home will be easy considering what happened with Belos." Eda spoke quietly, her voice almost a whisper as she started to process the situation. She would usually crack a joke to lighten the situation, but with the seriousness of it, she didn't. Amity inhaled sharply at this, not wanting anything to be real.

"Well, I have many questions," Luz stated.

Eda had spent a few hours with Luz, explaining things that she did on the boiling isles and who Belos was and why he was so important. In the meanwhile, Eda and King introduced themselves.  
Amity remained silent most of the time, just listening to Eda and nodding along. Her heart had cracked into little pieces. She didn't want to start over again. She had been in love with Luz ever since they first met. Now they're strangers.

Luz turned at Amity, glancing at her uniform and dyed brown hair before speaking.  
"I don't think you've introduced yourself yet. You're the only one who hasn't yet," she stated.

Amity glanced at the floor, trying to ignore the pain, she spoke hesitatingly  
"I'm Amity, Amity Blight. We were in Abomination class together, so I guess I was your classmate." she nodded at Luz, not wanting to reveal anything more. _What was the point anyway?_ Her memory didn't seem to be returning any time soon.

After that, Amity decided it was best to let Luz and Eda catch up, King had wandered upstairs to take a nap. Amity left the owl house, Hooty saying his goodbyes, she scowled at the owl before walking into the woods.

The witch kicked a few pebbles, the thought of things being different now that Belos had cursed Luz. They wouldn't be the same - and she was positive Luz would not have any feelings for her anymore. Amity sighed and made her way home. She ignored her siblings' greetings as she headed upstairs and into her room.

She couldn't ignore the dull aching pain in her heart. Luz was beautiful, kind, and smart. The Luz she knew was like that. Now she's different.  
Amity may never get the chance to confess to her again. She curled up on her bed as her eyes welled up with tears and her nose stung. The sniffles turned into broken sobs, with her hiccupping echoing the room. Luz made Amity feel so many things and Amity hated it.


	2. Chapter Two

It was a few days before Amity started to see Luz back in school. It seems like Eda had enrolled Luz again.

Her heart would ping with pain every time she saw Luz laugh at something stupid in class. She would never be able to make Luz laugh or smile like she used to do when they were together.

Luz approached Amity at lunch.  
"Hey, Amity right? May I sit here?" Luz hesitantly looked at Amity, Amity nodded and Luz sat down.  
"So… I saw this photo I had in my room, it was like a prom. I guess we would call it that in the human world, we were in it." Luz explained.  
"Oh… grom," Amity responded bluntly and fell silent. She remembered trying to ask Luz out and then dancing with her. Amity was so happy then. Things were different now. They were practically strangers, Amity's heart ached at the thought of them being strangers.

Luz picked up on Amity's silence and coughed to get Amity's attention before speaking  
"Are you alright? " Luz asked, oblivious to Amity's pain. Luz doesn't remember anything, not even anything about Amity. The only thing she knows is that they're classmates.  
Amity quickly responded.

"Yeah! I'm fine- just tired, y' know?" she chuckled. She wasn't fine, she couldn't bear being a stranger to Luz. Luz nodded before standing up, she said she would hang with Willow and Gus and left the table. Willow and Gus had reintroduced themselves and explained everything they used to do together. Occasionally Amity would see Luz glancing at her from across the room. She looked away when their eyes met.

A few hours passed, it was evening and Amity was in the mountains. Hexside had finished classes for the day. She sat on a log, staring at the sunset.

Amity's eyebags were evident from all of the late nights she was thinking about Luz, and how she returned without remembering anything.

 _Luz would like it here._ She thought to herself, breathing in the cold air of the mountains.

Her ears perked up when she heard the faint crunching of snow, slowly becoming closer. She looked up, Luz Noceda was standing in front of her.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Luz nodded at Amity, a small smile on her face.

 _That smile._ Amity wanted to smile along too, but she didn't, keeping her lips pressed together. They were just classmates and nothing more.

"Just thinking about stuff. How about you?" Amity asked, shuffling her boots against the snow.

Luz sat down beside her on the log.  
"Uh, Eda told me I used to practice up here. So I'm just checking it out."  
A moment of silence passed before Luz spoke.

"I have a feeling... That we had something." Luz looked at Amity, awaiting her response.

"What do you mean?" Amity looked down at her boots. She didn't want to look at Luz.

"We had something before Belos cursed me or whatever- I don't know what it was, but it was special," Luz explained

Amity sighed before replying  
"Well you can forget it- well, you have forgotten everything, but forget that because it doesn't matter anymore Luz." Amity snapped, Luz's eyes widening before she frowned and replied  
"Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I upset? Maybe it's because I like you and we had something special but it doesn't matter anyway" she snapped again, her eyes welled up with tears as she raised her voice at Luz.

" You're so..frustrating, nothing even matters anymore. You pretend to care about me when you don't anymore," she added, sniffling and wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her coat.

Luz stood up, pain flashed across her face, she turned to leave.  
"I do care about you- I hope you can see that but I'm sorry, I don't like you like that Amity."  
She spoke gently before leaving.

Amity watched as Luz's figure slowly disappeared over the horizons of the mountains, her footsteps getting smaller and smaller.  
Amity's heart had once again shattered into a million pieces, her worst fear had come true.

_Luz rejected her._


	3. Chapter Three

Amity had spent a few days in bed after the incident with Luz. Edric and Emira would pop in and out of her room checking on Amity often, bringing her food, and comforting her. Amity had napped a lot during the days and would spend her time reading or writing in her journal, trying to forget what happened. The irony. Luz forgot everything and Amity wanted to forget her.  
Luz hurt her, even though she didn't mean to, it still hurt a lot.  
Amity didn't want to return to Hexside, she couldn't bear to face Luz. She lay on the bed and drifted off to sleep with a dull ache in her heart.

The next day, she got dressed and combed her messy hair into the usual top pony-tail style  
She walked into Hexside, heading to her first class of the day. Abomination Class.  
Amity tried to pay attention to the teacher in front of her and barely made any notes, soon enough, class ended and she headed to her locker.  
She opened her locker to reveal a note.

_Meet me in the mountains after school._

The note was from Luz of course, even though there was no signature, she knew it was from the brown-eyed girl. Their last incident had happened in the mountains.

Eventually, the day finished and Amity walked home to get changed, her heart thumped in her chest.  
 _What did Luz want?_  
She shook her head, trying to not worry about what was going to happen and quickened her pace towards her home. She entered her home and got changed out of her Hexside uniform and into the familiar olive green sweater she cherished and headed outside.

As she walked to the mountains, she could hear the sound of her heart beating, her ears flushed red as she crossed her arms. She met with the human who was sitting on the same log they had the last discussion at, she silently sat next to Luz, waiting for her to say something.

" So… I haven't seen you around lately. " Luz stated and Amity hummed in response.

"What's up with you?" Luz asked.  
Amity choked on her words, she could feel herself drowning yet she wanted to laugh. Maybe Luz did care, but it didn't matter.

"Y-you turn up here after two years. Forgetting everything, even me! And it's not fair because I like you." She rambled

" You forgot me and I'm stuck here remembering you." Amity inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring. _Why couldn't Luz remember something?_

"I want to forget you, just like you forgot me." Amity laughed bitterly at Luz.

"It's not my fault I got cursed. You know that! You need to get over yourself!" Luz stood up and threw her arms around. Luz had a point, but Amity still felt like she was to blame.

"It's partially your fault because you were stupid enough to defeat Belos alone." Amity spat at her.

"I- I'm not having this right now, I'm not gonna argue about things I don't even remember. Including you." Luz dug at her.

Amity's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes welling up with tears. She looked up to see Luz glaring at her with her arms crossed. Her heart panged with pain. The tension in the air was thick.

"Wow- you've changed huh? You never used to be.. so mean" Amity quietly spoke

"You're pushing my buttons. I don't wanna have this conversation." Luz stated as she began to walk away.

Amity stayed silent as she watched Luz walk away once again. She couldn't let go of the past and all the memories of them kissing and giggling, her heart yearned for the past.  
She took a few sharp breaths before breaking out in sobs, wiping her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

_Amity wished she was cursed with amnesia too._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is final chapter since I'm honestly stumped on how to continue this AU so I'm ending it here! Enjoy :)

It had been weeks since Amity and Luz spoke, they would occasionally glare at each other in Abominations Class or at lunch. Amity kept her distance from Luz, not wanting to be stabbed in the heart again. The sharp pains were now reduced to a dull ache every time she thought about Luz. She looked over at Luz sitting with Willow and Gus. There were rumours that Luz had a crush on somebody, and it wasn’t Amity Blight. Her throat tightened at the thought of Luz liking somebody new. Amity felt envious.

_I’m dying inside._

A few hours later, she saw Luz chatting to the mystery girl. Her arms wrapped around the other girl’s shoulder. They were both chatting about something.

_I wish I were her._

At the end of the day, Amity stepped outside to see Luz and the mystery girl once again. She saw them both exchanging looks and giggling, Luz took off her yellow flannel and gave it to the girl who clutched it in her hands, beaming at luz. I’m not even half as pretty as her. Amity bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she watched the girl bid her byes to Luz before walking away, Luz watched her walk away before sighing happily and walking the opposite way. Amity grit her teeth together and inhaled.

_It’s fine- It’s just some stupid flannel._

She walked down the steps to head to her home. She entered home and headed straight to her room. A few hours passed by as she wrote in her diary, she looked up, glancing around the room. Her eyes landed on the Grom photo that had Luz and her smiling at the camera. Amity stood up from her bed and huffed, walking towards the photo that was placed on her vanity and picked it up, hurriedly placing it in one of the drawers.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

The next lunch hour came by, she glanced over at Luz who seemed concerned and she could hear her conversation with Willow and Gus “People keep telling me how much I cared for her - but I can’t remember. I’m hurting just as much as she is too.”

“Maybe you should talk to her again? It’s been weeks.” Willow spoke Amity eavesdropped, she knew they were talking about her. _Who else could it be?_

“Amity.” a familiar voice spoke, Amity’s thoughts halting suddenly as she looked up at the person.

“Meet me outside when school ends - I need to talk to you.” Luz nodded at her, staring into her golden eyes with a deadpan look on her face before walking away.

_What did she want this time? Is she just gonna stab me in the heart again?_

Soon enough, school ended. Amity stepped outside to see Luz waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Amity approached her.

“What do you want this time?” Amity glanced at Luz, unsure what Luz wanted.

“I... I keep hearing about how good we were, it’s obvious you cared a lot for me- people tell me all the time that I should do something about it.” Luz spoke

“That’s true. What’s the point then?” Amity questioned Luz stepped forward to Amity, their faces were dangerously close to each other. Amity could see golden flecks in Luz’s eyes as she felt her face grow warm.

_Oh no. What is she doing?_

Luz grabbed Amity’s shirt and pulled them together, their lips smashing together. Amity couldn’t breathe. After a moment, Luz pulled away. “What did you do that for?” Amity asked.

_I thought she didn’t like me? She doesn’t remember me._

“Hmm. I thought I’d feel something for you, but I don’t.” Luz affirmed.

Amity’s mind raced to find an answer, her nostrils flared.

“You think you can just play games with me? Just when I was starting to feel okay- you just do this!” Amity yelled, causing Luz to wince.

She looked at Luz who was slightly wincing at her loud voice but was mostly giving off a deadpan expression.

“I’m sorry- I can’t just fall in love with someone who I can’t remember.” Luz stepped away. Leaving Amity at the bottom of the steps as she walked away.

“I wish I’d never met you!” Amity yelled after Luz as her voice cracked, she held back her sobs as Luz stopped before turning around to face her.

“I’d say the same,” Luz replied, before turning back around and continuing to walk. The late October wind swayed the trees gently as Amity clutched her books to her chest tighter, tears rolling down her face.

_Maybe it never was meant to be._


End file.
